


The West Wind Blows

by resonatingkitty



Series: Paths Divergent [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel!Philza, Angel!Wilbur Soot, Angelic Grace, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Modified Scenes, Mumza as Goddess of Death, Origin story for Philza...kinda, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot's Parent, Telepathy, Wilbur Soot's Death, modified story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: This has been a WIP for months.I wanted to write a little origin story for Philza that kinda explained why he eventually showed up on the SMP. (We know the real reason now but eh I wanted to play with my AU headcanons so in an alternate universe, it happened this way)I didn't put a summary because honestly I can't come up with a good one and I am iffy on that title at best.I do hope you enjoy. Comments/kudos are appreciated. :)
Series: Paths Divergent [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067489
Kudos: 21





	The West Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for months. 
> 
> I wanted to write a little origin story for Philza that kinda explained why he eventually showed up on the SMP. (We know the real reason now but eh I wanted to play with my AU headcanons so in an alternate universe, it happened this way) 
> 
> I didn't put a summary because honestly I can't come up with a good one and I am iffy on that title at best. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy. Comments/kudos are appreciated. :)

When Philza first heard the whispers of the new world that had popped into existence, he did so with very little interest. 

Worlds came and worlds went all the time, day in and day out. It was nothing that was worth his time nor his attention. 

He much preferred to remain in his own little personal plain of existence. A home that he had created for himself. A home he kept tucked far away from the other worlds and accessible to only him and those closest to him. 

When he first saw it appear in the sky, a swirling mass of bright green, he barely even glanced in its direction before he turned toward the direction of his cabin, flaring out his jet black wings and leaping into the air. 

-

It was months later when Philza’s attention returned back to the swirling bright green mass. It had a name now. It was called The Dream SMP. It had been created by some young new deity that had grown into his powers recently. Boredom seemed to be the only possible answer to any questions asking why. Philza figured the deity was testing his newfound power. Seeing if there was a limit he could reach. But the new up and coming deity was not the thing that had his gaze returning to the mass.

He’d felt the fleeting flare of power from two beings that he knew well. They had just appeared in the new world. The pulsing mass of chaos could be none other than Tommy and right on his heels was the calmer pulse that originated only from Tubbo.

He smiled to himself, returning his attention to the fishing rod he held in his hand. He felt sorry for whatever beings inhabited the Dream SMP. 

Tommy was chaos incarnate. From the day of his creation, chaos had clung to his soul like a second skin. He was loud and abrasive. Problematic. 

Tubbo appeared as the polar opposite. He was quiet and he looked sweet and innocent but that was all an act. Tubbo was intelligent and was surprisingly talented when it came to nicking things without notice. He also had the capacity to be just as chaotic, if not more so, as Tommy. 

Philza was sure, as he pulled in his line to retrieve the fish he’d just hooked, that the young boys would be getting themselves into plenty of trouble in the new land. 

He could already feel Tommy’s chaotic powers swirling at the promise and Tubbo’s own budding in preparation. 

-

It was months later when he felt the grace of another angel. A graceful and elegant flare that Philza would recognize anywhere. Wilbur, his biological son, had made an appearance in the new world. No doubt, Tommy had gotten into some kind of trouble and had called for him. The Child of Chaos would worship the very ground Wilbur walked on if Wilbur would allow him. Philza had felt their powers together often enough to assume they were friends, though he could not be totally certain. 

Wilbur had been distant these last few years. He’d been traveling the worlds and slowly coming into his own power. 

When he’d asked for space to figure things out, Philza had been reluctant at first. Wilbur had just become a full fledged angel. He was no longer a fledgling yet his angelic powers were just starting to develop. It was abnormal. Usually an angel’s powers developed and grew with them from infancy. Philza had been worried about power imbalancing. It had been known to occur in late bloomers. He had wanted Wilbur to stay close, where he could keep a check on his son as his powers grew, but he had relented when they had an argument and Wilbur angrily pointed out that he didn’t bat an eye when _Techno_ wanted to explore his powers away from home. 

Phil had to bite his tongue before he reminded Wilbur that Techno was not, nor ever would be, an angel, that he was a God. He also was not Philza’s son, though he might as well have been. In the end, Phil relented, reluctantly watching as Wilbur headed for the gates that led out into the world. 

They’d barely spoken since. 

He analyzed his son’s power now. It was strong and thriving. He was slightly surprised to find it still growing and expanding. Philza wondered if perhaps there was an archangel blooming within Wilbur. He supposed he would have to wait and see. 

With Wilbur now in the world, he decided that he would start keeping closer tabs on the green mass. After all, he thought as he hovered in the air above the land he knew like the back of his hand, Wilbur and his friends might need his help. 

-

Philza grew concerned when the first feelings of wrongness started to ripple through his grace. It had started out tiny but was starting to grow at an alarmingly steady rate. What made it all the more concerning was that the wrongness was originating from Wilbur. 

Wilbur’s power had been stable, steady in the weeks following his arrival on the Dream SMP. Some of Philza’s earlier concerns about his son’s powers and a possible power imbalance had started to fade. Perhaps he’d started to relax a bit too soon. Something had happened. And whatever it was, it was affecting his son. 

Slowly and gently, as to not alert Wilbur to his presence, as he knew his son would not react kindly to his meddling, Philza reached out. His grace searched for any signs of what might be causing such a disturbance. He found a sickness. Small but deeply rooted. 

Wilbur’s soul was a twisting turmoil of chaos and pain. He was hurt, deeply. It was a scar on his very being. Philza’s wings quivered with the barely held restraint to fly to his son’s aid. 

No. He would not. 

Wilbur had made it clear that he wanted to be his own person. Out from under his father’s shadow and independent. Philza forced himself to respect it even though everything in him was telling him not to. He held onto the fleeting hope that Wilbur could handle it or at least would call to him if it got worse. 

With great difficulty this time, Philza once again turned his gaze away. 

-

Philza’s gaze snapped to the sky, abandoning his chest of items, when he felt the sudden, powerful shift as someone else made their appearance on the Dream SMP. It was someone he knew very, very well. Someone he called a friend. 

Technoblade’s presence was akin to a tidal wave, but instead of a flood of water, there was blood. 

The Blood God’s appearance was usually a bad thing for all in his vicinity. Violence typically followed in his wake. 

Philza gave it a week before blood was spilt. 

It was three days.

-

It was days later when Philza decided it was time he had a chat with his old friend. 

He waited for night to fall on the Dream SMP. Waited until he felt Tommy’s chaos lessen, Tubbo’s peace expand, and Wilbur’s tainted grace to disappear. Until the only thing he felt strongly was Techno’s dangerous aura. 

He was perched high in the large spruce tree he’d grown in the front lawn, just outside his cabin. He had caught himself gazing at the green swirling mass more and more lately. Even now, while he waited he’d been absentmindedly staring at it. It didn’t take him long to realize why he had become so interested. The Dream SMP was new, unknown, a possible adventure and Philza loved a good adventure. 

With a huff, Philza closed his eyes and flared out his grace, reaching out to Techno. 

He felt the moment Techno sensed him and responded. Techno’s power engulfed him, a dark and dangerous mix of violence and bloodlust. Power so raw that it could easily destroy whole worlds if it were unleashed. Philza knew all too well what the piglin was capable of. He had witnessed it countless times. 

_Hallo Phil_ He heard Techno’s voice inside his head, welcoming and warm. 

_Hey mate_ Philza greeted, smiling to himself, _What are you up to?_

_Potatoes_ Was the reply and Philza couldn’t help but chuckle. It was true that Techno was known for his violence tendencies and unmistakable love of spilling blood whenever he could, but he also was known for harboring a love of potatoes and making vast gardens that he would tend for days on end. 

_We’re in a ravine, it sucks for potatoes but I am managing_ Techno’s voice continues in his head pulling Philza from his musings. The last information he had heard of the events of the new world was that his son and his friends were busy establishing their own little country for kicks. 

_Ravine?_ He shot back with confusion. 

_Oh yeah. Wilbur and Tommy got in some trouble. There was this country that Wilbur created. L’Manburg, I think, was its name. Well the new deity here, Dream, he didn’t like that. Waged war on the country. They tried to fight but Dream had a traitor on the inside that sabotaged them. Anyway they made a treaty and yada yada, peace and all that. Then you know what they did Phil?_

_What did they do?_ Philza asked, amusement bubbling at the sheer accusation that was starting to leak into Techno’s tone. 

_They built a government Phil! A Government! Held an election. Wilbur and Tommy and this other guy, Schlatt, and some others I think, not sure, ran for President. Well there was something to do with the elections and the Schlatt guy won! You can imagine how Wilbur and Tommy took that._

_Not well_ Philza guessed. 

_Exactly. Well apparently, this Schlatt guy didn’t care for them all that much. Exiled them from the country that Wilbur created. They holed up in this ravine and Tommy somehow got word to me. He needed The Blade, as he put it. I’m still debating my choice here Phil. From what I’ve gathered from Tubbo, who is still in the country acting as a spy, it doesn't look like these guys have a leg to stand on. Yet they keep talking about a Revolution._ Techno explained, and Phil could almost imagine him throwing his hands up and wearing a “can you believe these guys” expression, _Also I am a bit worried about Wilbur. He’s been acting weird since all this happened._

_Yeah._ Philza sighed. He could feel the sickness slowly spreading in Wilbur. His grace was becoming more and more corrupted each day. He felt his son slipping further and further into insanity. _He’s losing it Techno._

_I know,_ Techno sounded somber and Philza could imagine him staring down at the potato plant he was surely currently tending to, _I felt it when I got here. Losing control over his creation did something to him. Tommy can’t see it I don’t think. He doesn’t realize what is happening. The new God certainly can. He has started to poke around more and more. Wilbur sometimes goes off to meet him. I think he thinks I haven’t noticed. I’m not sure what he’s doing but I can’t imagine it is going to bode well for L’Manburg. You know how Wilbur is about his creations…_

Philza knew all too well. Wilbur was always proud of any of his creations, and he guarded them fiercely. It took Philza too long to realize why Wilbur did that. His creations were viewed by Wilbur as an extension of himself and if he lost them, he lost that part of himself. And he feared losing that part of himself. Philza could only imagine the blow that must’ve been dealt when Wilbur not only lost control of his country but was also exiled from it. Oh, things were not going to end well at all. 

_No, I don’t imagine things are going to end well_ He agreed. He could feel the oncoming storm brewing in the distance and eventually, he knew it would break. A sudden wave of tiredness washed over him and knew Techno could feel his sudden shift of mood. 

Techno remained silent but Philza felt his power shift, edge closer. If it was anyone else, Philza would’ve been worried but never with Techno. He felt Techno’s power gently glide around his grace, felt the attempted effort to comfort him. He waited for Techno to speak, already anticipating what his next words would be. _Do you want me to stop it? I’ve met this new God. He’s strong but I am stronger. I could kill him. Wipe this world out. Make Wilbur go back home._

And Philza knew Techno would. All he had to do was say the word and the Dream SMP would be snuffed out. The new deity and any other resistance would be slain, mercilessly and violently. Techno would destroy it all and then force Wilbur to return home. 

Philza perhaps should’ve at least given it some thought but instead he just sighed. 

_No. Just leave it for now. I’m keeping an eye on him. If need be, I will stop him myself._

The weight of the statement hung heavily in his heart. If it came down to it, he would kill his own son to keep him from falling. 

_Okay Philza._

Philza closed his eyes and let his head fall back to rest against the bark of the tree. He let the silence and Techno’s protective presence slowly pull the tension from his frame. 

-

The day came. Sooner than Philza had wanted. 

With a heavy heart, Philza finally spread his huge, jet black wings and left his home for the Dream SMP. 

He found Wilbur in a small man-made cave under the country that had been Wilbur’s creation. It was small, dimly lit with a single flickering lantern. On the walls there were scribbled words. Written in what appeared to be dried blood. 

“What are you doing?” 

Wilbur, who had been perched in a chair in the center of the room a second before, was now on his feet, staring at him with a startled expression.

Insanity rolled off Wilbur in waves and his grace was nothing but a small flickering thing. Like a light bulb just before it blew. Philza took in his son’s ragged appearance. His already pale complexion. His crazed, bloodshot eyes. 

Philza knew he had no option left. _Wilbur_ was falling and in his place, a stranger was forming. A hollow version of the original. 

He met Wilbur’s eyes and arched a brow even as he felt his son’s grace reach out to him, call to him. He forced himself to wait. 

Wilbur regarded him for a moment before he turned his gaze to something on the wall behind him. It was a button. Philza felt the dread settle in his stomach even as Wilbur asked, 

“Do you know what this button is?” 

-

The explosions faded.

Philza held Wilbur in his arms, his invisible, now scorched wings folded around them to shield them from the blast. 

“God!” Philza was muttering in Wilbur’s hair, “You couldn’t just let- You couldn’t just win! You couldn’t-” 

The sword lay on the ground between them where Phil dropped it, stained red with Wilbur’s blood. 

Philza had no choice. An angel’s grace was their greatest power as well as their ultimate weakness. Wilbur had become corrupted, his grace had become corrupted. He would’ve died a much more horrible death if he had been left to remain. 

His son was dying and Death was waiting patiently to take him. 

Phil squeezed his eyes shut and begged, as he felt Death’s touch as she brushed against him, reaching out towards Wilbur. _Please don’t._

He feels Death pause, feels her full weight settle against his back, a soft exhale of breath fanning against his ear before her voice sounds, an apologetic whisper . _I must. It is his time dearest._

_Do you need to take all of him?_ Philza questioned, an idea forming in his mind. It was an ancient myth that he’d only ever read about in the ancient text of angels. If an angel was powerful enough, they could tie a dying angel’s grace to something to keep them anchored in the land of the living as a spirit. 

He was the Angel of Death. If anyone could do it, he reckoned he could. 

Death’s voice once again rang in his ear, _I do not. Be quick my love._

Phil wasn’t the least bit surprised at her knowledge of what he wanted to do. He just nodded and reached out with his grace, encircling what was left of Wilbur’s dwindling grace, cradling it close. 

Techno’s power suddenly washes over him, his friend’s voice ringing clearly in his mind, _Do what you must old friend. I will cause a distraction._

“Technoblade! Stop!” Tommy’s yell sounded moments later but Phil didn’t break his focus. He muttered the ancient angelic language under his break, feeling the spell take hold through his grace.

_Ready or not Techno_ He shot out, his only warning before he tethered what was left of Wilbur’s grace to Techno’s being. As he withdraws, he feels Techno’s power wrap protectively around the anchor, securing it. 

_Just in time_ Death breaths out in relief, reaching out once more just as Wilbur’s body grows still. 

Phil does not try to stop her this time and he watches as Wilbur fades. 

It will take some time for Wilbur’s grace to adjust and then he will see how effective the spell was. In the meantime, Phil’s gaze rises to the two withers that Techno had set loose on what was left of L’Manburg. He grips the bloodied sword and pushes himself to his feet. 

-

He was _powerless_ and he hated it.

They had barged into his house early that morning. Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, and Ranboo. 

Quackity and Fundy held him at sword point while Tubbo searched through his things. Ranboo stayed at the door, looking slightly uncomfortable with how things were proceeding. Tubbo found the compass and the note that was attached to it. A gift that Techno had given him during his last visit. 

Tubbo had looked at him, a slow malicious grin spreading across his face. Accusation was heavy in his voice when he said, “Philza Minecraft. I am disappointed.” 

Tubbo had handed the compass off to Quackity then pulled something else from his pocket. He held it up for everyone to see. It was a silver bracelet. A silver bracelet that was etched in ancient writing. 

Dread settled over Philza as he realized what it was and what Tubbo intended to do. There was a spell etched onto the bracelet. One very specific to angels. It was a spell of binding that would keep his grace contained to his vessel. Would keep him from using his powers, make him as close to mortal as he would ever get. 

Philza could do nothing but grit his teeth and glare as they shackled him. Revealing as they did so, that they were going to go after Techno to make him pay for his “crimes” against L’Manburg.

“I do apologize, Phil but I can’t have you warning him beforehand of our existence” Tubbo’s apology lacked any real remorse as the L’Manburgians started to file out of his ransacked home. Tubbo was the last to turn to leave but he paused and looked back over his shoulder, “I should also tell you that we’ll be warding your house as well. Wouldn’t want you leaving and missing out on the show.” 

He watched as they did just that, painting sigils that would prevent him from stepping one foot outside his property line, before heading off to prepare for their hunt. 

He could do nothing but watch, perched on his balcony, as they gathered their supplies, strapped on their weapons, and headed off in the direction of Technoblade’s cottage. Little did they know, Techno had been keeping in constant telepathic contact with Phil since Wilbur’s death. Phil knew Techno was worried about him and was just making sure he was okay. The bracelet had cut that connection immediately. Phil knew Techno would still be able to sense him but Techno wouldn’t be able to reach him and would think something had happened. 

Phil had no doubt that by the time the Butcher Army reached Techno’s location, the Blood Good would be more than ready for their arrival. 

-

He was still seated on his balcony, watching intently when the Army returned. He was slightly surprised when he saw that they had Techno in tow. A weaponless, armorless Techno. Something in Philza’s chest clinched at seeing his friend so powerless. So vulnerable. 

He hated that he was being forced to watch as they led Techno toward the makeshift executioner box they had constructed days prior. He scanned the iron cage and the anvil that was resting on a block twenty feet in the air. 

“Phil?!” Techno’s voice, shocked and horrified, rang in his ears, drawing his attention. Techno had spotted him. “Phil, what have they done to you?!” 

Philza’s gaze fell to his friend. He met Techno’s gaze before giving him a quick once over. He was restrained and covered in blood but there were no visible injuries and he appeared to be unscathed. A quick glance at the others confirmed to Phil that he’d been right in his assumption. The others were worse for wear. Tubbo was attempting to hide a limp and Fundy was favoring his shoulder, they looked as though they took the brunt of the attack. Quackity rode astride a horse, one the Phil recognized instantly. _So that’s how they got him_ he thought. Ranboo was completely fine. 

“They bound my grace,” Philza answered, gravely, raising up his arm so Techno could see the bracelet. “Put this little charm on me. And drew the sigils so I can’t leave this house.” 

Techno broke from the loose hold Ranboo had on him and was standing at the railing in an instant. Phil watched as Techno started to filter from shock to relief to anger. Even with his grace bound, Phil felt the power starting to rise up. It stopped, just under the surface, restrained and struggling to break free. 

Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy had Techno surrounded in an instant and all had their weapons raised, ready to attack but there was a wariness to them. Phil knew they all would be able to feel the air starting to shift. That dark, dangerous aura that was rising up. 

“Get in the cage Techno,” The strained calm that had been hanging on by a thread shattered with the order. 

“Let him go!” Techno snarled, whirling around to face the L’Manburgians. His power whipped in the air, swirling and snapping and twisting. “You have me! He has nothing to do with this! Nothing! You let him go right now! Take me instead! Do whatever you want with me but leave Phil out of this! He’s not a part of this!” 

“No, I don’t think we will.” Tubbo stood his ground, met Techno’s rage filled gaze and with a calm coldness, dared, “I think I like Philza right where he is.” 

“Why you-” Techno growled, taking a step forward despite the weapons. 

“Enough!” Quackity yelled. He’d jumped from Carl’s back and held his sword against the horse’s neck, holding the reins tightly as Carl tried to jerk his head back. “Don’t you dare take another step. You listen to us! We’re ending this now Technoblade! See that cage? Get into it.” 

Techno seemed to notice the structure then. His gaze snapped to it. Almost mockingly, he asked, “What, so I don’t get a trial?” 

“As a matter of fact, no, you don’t.” Quackity answered, “It’s time for you to die. We’re going to execute you Technoblade.”

Philza watched helplessly, as Techno climbed the stairs and stepped into the cage. He watched as the door was slammed shut and locked. 

“Do you know what this is going to do Technoblade?” Rage burned hot in Phil’s gut as he watched the Butcher’s taunt Techno when just moments ago they were all shaking with nervous apprehension at his rage. 

His grace burned in his chest. His instincts were trying to break through the barriers to offer aid. But Philza knew they couldn’t. No matter how hard his grace pushed, the spell wouldn’t break. Tubbo had done his research. He’d always been smart. 

“Uh… no?” Techno answered, Philza could almost muster up a small smile. Cheeky right until the end. 

“Look up. Do you see what is sitting on that block up there?” Tubbo asked as he and his cabinet looked up. 

“I really can’t. You see it’s all about perspective and I can’t really see anything.” Techno continued to play dumb. 

Philza heard the faint, almost soundless thump on his roof right as Quackity bursted out, “It’s an anvil! We’re going to drop an anvil and it’s going to kill you!”

The hooded figure descended into the square. 

“Punz?!” Tubbo exclaimed as the hooded man pulled out his sword and started to mockingly swing at an armorless Fundy. Throwing everything into chaos. 

Yelling erupted in the square. Tubbo and Quackity quickly jumped down to help their companion. 

Philza caught sight of another shape, a blur of bright green that was unmistakable slipping through the growing shadows. Dream was here and he was heading for the pit where the horse had been stashed. 

“Big Q! Drop the anvil!” Tubbo’s order rang out amongst the chaos. 

Philza’s gaze snapped back to the square just as Quackity reached for the lever. 

“NO!” Philza yelled, throwing his hand out on instinct. The bracelet was a burning hot iron on his wrist as the spell suppressed his grace. Pain shot through him and he dropped to his knees with a cry of agony. 

“Phil!” Techno’s yell of concern rose up and Phil cracked open his eyes just as Quackity yanked the lever down. 

The anvil fell. 

Death descended. 

Something shattered and a blinding greenish, yellow light engulfed Technoblade.

The anvil shattered to pieces. 

Philza’s eyes widened as he heard Death’s relieved laugh before she disappeared. 

The door to the cage was kicked open seconds later. The other member of L’Manburg stood frozen in shock as a bloodied Technoblade bolted from the cage and fled. 

Relief washed over Philza even as he watched Quackity give chase. 

He knew Quackity would never kill Techno on his own. He glanced back at the executioner block, at the shimmering green and yellow sparks that were slowly fading. A Totem. Techno had obtained a Totem. Good. 

“How did he survive that?!” Fundy’s voice rose up, high pitched and irritated. 

He, Tubbo, and Ranboo were still by the executioner’s block. Tubbo stood upon one of the raised platforms and Fundy was pacing just below. Ranboo stood off to the side, his book open.

“I honestly have no idea.” Came Tubbo’s bewildered and angry reply, “He shouldn’t have! It was a twenty foot anvil drop!” 

“I didn’t see shit!” Philza called down to them, grinning at the glares he received from the two. 

“Philza Minecraft we do not need your sass at the moment!” Tubbo yelled, notching an arrow and firing it blindly in his direction. The arrow hit mere inches from his face, causing him to flinch back. 

Shakily, he got to his feet and stumbled back into his house, his arm burned something fierce and his grace was weakened from its attempts to defy the spell. 

He collapsed on his bed just as he once again felt the flare of power that belonged only to Technoblade. For the past few months it had been quieter, calmer. Techno had been attempting to live a peaceful, nonviolent life. 

Now his power roared to life with a vengeance. A dark promise that today's actions would not go unpunished. 

Phil couldn’t help but smile as he closed his eyes and agreed. 

L’Manburg truly had no idea what they'd just done. 

-

The ghost of Wilbur came to visit again the very next day. This time with a new friend in tow. 

“Phil look!” The ghost said cheerfully as he led a blue colored sheep into the house, “I’ve named him Friend!” 

Phil, who’d been rearranging his storage, looked up with a smile and said to Wilbur, “That’s nice Wilbur.” and to the sheep, “Nice to meet you Friend.” 

“Techno said the same thing!” Wilbur exclaimed and that certainly got Phil’s attention. 

“Techno? You’ve seen Techno?” He asked, watching as Wilbur reached down to thread his fingers into the sheep’s wool. 

“I saw him and Tommy! They’re at Techno’s house. I visited for a while but Techno said that I needed to come back here to L’Manburg. He said that I needed to come stay with you. So here I am!” Wilbur explained, looking up at Philza with a question in his gaze, “Why don’t we go see them Phil?” 

“I can’t.” Philza sighed, pushing himself to his feet where he’d been knelt in front of the chest. 

“Why not?” Wilbur’s head tilted to the side in confusion. 

Philza held out his arm, showing Wilbur the bracelet that adorned his wrist. He watched Wilbur’s eyes widen in understanding. 

“Who did this to you?” Wilbur questioned, but it was more of a demand. Philza had been noticing this a lot lately with the ghost. He was becoming more in tune with violence. Phil had no doubt it was because he was tethered to Techno and Techno was violence incarnate. It would be something to keep an eye on, though Wilbur’s violence seemed to stem from a more protective stance than anything malicious. 

“It was the pre-” Phil opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when the door to his house swung open and Tubbo strode in. 

“Phil!” The President greeted cheerfully. 

“Hello Tubbo!” Wilbur returned happily.

Phil narrowed his eyes, demanding, “What do you want?”

“Hello Ghostbur,” Tubbo said to Wilbur then looked at Phil. He shrugged, “I just wanted to come hang out. We’re still _friends_ aren’t we? I mean I know I confined you to your house and all that but you understand right?”

Phil just hummed, refusing to answer. He turned away, going back to his chest organizing. 

“Wait,” He heard Wilbur say, confused, “Tubbo why did you confine Phil to his house? You haven’t changed have you?” 

“No Ghostbur, I haven’t changed.” Was Tubbo’s answer. 

But that wasn’t right was it? Tubbo had changed. Phil had sensed it. The corruption of power was starting to affect Tubbo, just like it had started to affect Wilbur. Yet, Tubbo wasn’t starting to spiral into the pit of madness. No. It seemed as though Tubbo was harnessing it, making it his own. Using it to achieve, in Tubbo’s eyes, the peace that he’d been seeking. 

“So why is Phil confined in his house? Why can’t he leave?” Wilbur asked. 

Phil glanced back to see the ghost had shifted and was now standing between him and Tubbo. It appeared to be almost subtle but Phil knew the move well. It was often something Techno did when he wanted to shield Phil from danger. 

“He was going to warn Technoblade of our attack,” Tubbo declared, his gaze meeting Phil’s over Wilbur’s shoulder. Phil squared his shoulders and raised his chin defiantly. He wouldn’t deny it. “And I couldn’t have that. So he’s on house arrest now until I think he can be trusted again.” 

“How long do you think that will be Mr. President?” Phil shoots back. 

“That depends entirely on you, Philza Minecraft.” Tubbo grinned, “Which is actually why I’m here today. I want to show you something.” 

“Hmm,” Phil made a show of slowly looking around his home while Wilbur tilted his head slightly, a confused gesture. “I don’t see anything different around here and in case you forgot, those sigils make it so I can’t leave.” He said after a moment, looking back at Tubbo with a deadpan look. 

“Don’t get smartassy with me Phil,” Tubbo frowned, eyes hardening with his rising anger, “I am offering you a chance to cut your house arrest short and you’re spitting in my face. I can just leave you here, unable to leave, for a very long time.” 

Phil gritted his teeth, knowing Tubbo could very well do that. He weighed his options. He knew Techno would come back for him. There was no doubt in his mind. Technoblade was out there right now and Philza knew he’d be preparing to come back. Techno never left a friend behind.  
But, if he played nice with Tubbo, he might just find his own opportunity to figure out how to slip away. 

“What do you want to show me?” He eventually asked, though reluctantly. 

“That’s the spirit!” Tubbo smiled again, all sunshine and rainbows. He turned back to the door, saying, “It’s something really cool! Let me just get rid of these.” He pulled a piece of flint from his pocket and reached up, scratching a line in the sigil by the door. 

Phil felt the barrier fall as the ward lost its effect and immediately the tension that had been building up in his shoulders the past few days melted. He flexed his shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief. Freedom - well almost - had never felt so good. 

“Are you going to go with Tubbo?” Wilbur whispered as he hovered at Phil’s side. He held, Phil noted with an arch of his brow, a crossbow in his hand. Arrow notched and ready to fire. 

“Yeah.” Phil whispered back just as Tubbo reentered the house. He didn’t seem to pay any attention to the ghost or his weapon. 

“You’re going to love it Phil! It’s a bit of a ways away so we’ll have to go through the Neither but you’ll love it once we get there and you see it!” Tubbo was saying with excitement clear in his voice. This Tubbo was the polar opposite of President Tubbo. This Tubbo was the one who radiated peace and child-like innocence. 

_Do you want me to shoot him?_ Wilbur asked but his voice seemed to be just in Phil’s head. Tubbo hadn’t even noticed that Wilbur was now aiming the crossbow right at his head. Or perhaps he couldn’t see Wilbur. 

_No._ Phil said in his mind as he moved toward Tubbo, saying aloud, “Can’t wait, lead the way.” 

_Okay Phil._ Was Ghostbur’s sullen reply and when Phil glanced back, the only thing in his house was the blue dyed sheep. 

-

Phil held a special kind of respect for the Nether. He didn’t necessarily fear it but he had enough sense to be wary. The Nether was a dangerous place, where danger lurked around every corner and death could be swift and painful. Luckily, Tubbo led them to the hole he’d made in the roof. 

Tubbo’s “something really cool” had turned out to be a drained ocean monument with a guardian farm. Phil had admitted it did look cool, had admired the time and dedication that the younger teen had put into his work. He criticized the farm, providing the approval that Tubbo was so obviously seeking. 

His admiration stopped at the lack of storage chests and the piles of dead, decaying fish and prismarine shards that were haphazardly lying on the ground underneath the farm. “Fix your storage Tubbo!” He’d exclaimed in outraged disgust. But the teen just shrugged and muttered, “It’s still a work in progress.” 

On their way back, Tubbo had mentioned, nonchalantly, that Techno’s weapons were hidden in a secret location outside L’Manburg. That he’d use them as bargaining tools against Techno in the future. 

_Good luck_ Phil had thought before humming in agreement. 

When they had reentered the Nether, spawning on top of the roof, Tubbo had launched into a talk about Blaze and Nether Fortresses and Phil had casually mentioned that he’d made a farm. Tubbo immediately demanded to be taken to it. Phil had agreed when he’d felt the swirl of power from Techno. 

Techno was trying to communicate but the barrier was keeping him from reaching Phil’s grace. Was keeping Phil’s grace from reaching out to tether the connection. Phil can almost feel the anger and rage pulsing through Techno’s power. He could also tell from the urgency of its movement that there was underlying worry there. Techno was becoming nearly frantic in his attempts to communicate and not being able to. 

Phil came to the conclusion that he needed to escape. Today. And he needed time to figure out a plan. So he cautiously led the way toward the Blaze farm he’d made close to a month ago. 

He happened to spot a pile of magma rocks when they were nearing the fortress and a plan started to form. He would never be able to slip the bracelet so long as the spell was intact. He would have to disrupt the writing, break the incantation and Tubbo had used pure iron to make the bracelet. Iron would melt and with it, the spell would be disrupted. 

He showed Tubbo the Blaze farm, watching the teen lose his mind over the brilliance of his creation. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Phil suggested they head back. Tubbo agreed. 

On the way back, Phil purposely fell behind long enough to quickly grab one of the smaller magma rocks. If he’d been human, he’d never been able to pick up the molten rock but thankfully his grace protected him. 

They walked back to L’Manburg, Philza silently listening to Tubbo ramble on and on about things he had no interest in. All the while, Philza’s feathers ruffled with the feeling that they were being watched. He kept glancing around hoping to catch sight of anyone or anything but there was nothing.

When they got back to his house, Philza fully expected Tubbo to put the wards back up and leave him. To his surprise and dismay, Tubbo didn’t replace the wards but he also showed no signs of leaving. Instead saying, 

“I always wondered what it was like to live a day in the life of Philza Minecraft.” 

“It’s pretty boring,” Philza muttered, walking over to the secret tunnel behind his ladder that led down the basement he’d started digging. He’d learned very early on that the wards only prevented him from leaving the area his house was in. Any depth and height in that area was free reign. So he’d started building a basement out of boredom. That was until he hit an old mine that ran underneath his house. He’d hidden it but he planned to use it if he ever found a way to slip the bracelet and now, thanks to Tubbo, he had a way to do that. 

He just needed Tubbo distracted. 

“When did you build a basement?” Tubbo questioned, completely in awe. 

Phil glanced up at him, standing at the top of the stone staircase that he had carved out, shrugging, “Been working on it the past couple of days. Nothing else to do ya know.” 

“It’s impressive.” Tubbo smiled, opening his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by a hesitant voice from above. 

“Uh, Tubbo?” 

Philza and Tubbo looked up to see Ranboo. The Enderman standing at the entrance of the basement, looking down at them nervously. 

“Yes Minutes Man?” Tubbo called back up. 

“There’s something I need to discuss with you. If Phil doesn’t mind we could do it up here…” Ranboo said quietly, shooting a glance at Philza. 

Understanding suddenly hit Phil and he said quickly, “Yeah yeah no that’s fine. I’m just going to work on more stuff down here.” 

Once Tubbo was gone from sight, Phil quickly took the magma rock and started rubbing it against the bracelet. The hot magma started melting the iron and distorting the engravings. It took only minutes for the spell to start to falter and a few more before it broke all together. 

Once the spell was broken, Phil wasted no time in uncovering the tunnel and slipping inside. He summoned his grace and caused part of the tunnel to collapse just as he heard the thud of boots and Tubbo’s voice calling out, “Phil what are you up too down here!” 

He turned and fled. He flared his grace out, calling _Techno!_

_Philza! Philza where are you?!_ Techno’s frantic reply was instant. His power surged down the connection and engulfed Philza so quickly and so strongly that he almost lost his footing and fell. His wings flared out automatically to right himself and he only stumbled slightly as he continued down the tunnel. 

_Techno! Calm down!_ Phil soothed, immediately feeling Techno’s power recede slightly, though it still swirled around him protectively. He came to an open area that had been mined out. He glanced around frantically, explaining, _I’m in an old mine tunnel that I found under my house. I’m trying to find my way to the surface. I might have to dig up._ His pickaxe materialized in his hand and when he didn’t see any obvious signs of a way out, he started to dig up. 

_I’m in L’Manburg!_ Techno said and Phil knew there was no way he’d gotten there that fast. He must’ve already been in the area. That explained the earlier feeling of being watched. Techno must’ve had invis pots. _Man Tubbo is on the prowl. He looks mad._

_Good_ Phil replied just as he broke through to the surface and cautiously pulled himself up. He was just outside L’Manburg. _I’m out!_ He announced, added before Techno could ask, _Behind the huge guard tower that is right behind my house._

_On my way_ came the instant reply. 

-

They met up near a little camp area under the railway. Techno wrapped Philza in a tight, clinging hug. Philza returned it, not needing Techno to speak to know how worried he had been. 

“Come on Phil,” Techno said as they broke away and he started leading them in the direction of the nether portal, “Let’s go home.”

“Sounds good to me mate.” Phil grinned, following.


End file.
